The question he always wanted
by Willowstorm of SkyClan
Summary: When Purdy arrives in StarClan, he meets the cat he wanted to see most, asking him the question he wanted most. One shot.


**So, uh, yeah. This it, I'm officially shipping Purdy and Mousefur. Enjoy this one shot, and then my full attention will return to _Tadpolefur's struggle._**

Purdy knew what was happening to him. He'd known it would happen to him, and had accepted it for many moons now. Still, as he lay on the ground, writhing, during his last few moments of life, it was still a shock. Suddenly, it felt like clouds were gathering over him, darkening him, obscuring him. Clutching desperately onto life, he knew he still had one last thing to say. Using the most energy he ever had, he turned his head and looked at Alderheart.

"You're a good medicine cat, young'un. You've got some big paw prints to fill, but I reckon you're goin' to be just fine."

With that, Purdy knew that he had no need to hang onto life, and even if he had wanted to, he could not have done it. He felt himself slowly float upwards, but his body stayed behind. He watched as the clan began mourning for himself. A tinge of sadness touched him, knowing that he had to cause this much pain in a clan that had never been his own. He continued floating higher, and, soon he found himself above the clouds, before finding himself standing in a grassy clearing of a forest. _What is this place? Is this where you go when you die?_ Then, he noticed, himself. He was no longer the old, mangy, tired elder he had been when he had died. His fur was now kept, he couldn't feel any ticks or fleas on him, he was now felt as strong as he had been when he was a young cat, and he felt young, as well.

"Purdy. Welcome to StarClan."

Purdy spun around, a little shocked by the mew behind him. He turned found himself looking at Hollyleaf. A bit of shock flashed in his mind. _Hollyleaf's dead! Oh, I'm dead too._

"Well, mebbe I was wrong when I said that StarClan didn' exist." Purdy responded, feeling down. What had he done to deserve his place here in the stars when he had never believed in this place in the first place?

"You are a clan cat through and through, Purdy," mewed Hollyleaf, as if reading his thoughts. "Cloudtail has never believed in us, but he too will come here when it is his time. You have done just as much as him for the clans. You deserve to be here."  
Purdy's tail went high up into the air and his ears perked up in happiness.

"Well, now I can tell all you young'uns stories that will help you in the future. Let's see, there's the one about the fox, the rabbit stampede, the dog with one eye…"

"Have you ever finished one of your stories, Purdy?" A new voice arrived.

Purdy turned to see Mousefur walking towards him. Except that she didn't look like the Mousefur that he had known. Her pelt was glossy, her legs looked strong and she no longer had the old rasp in her voice that she had always had that Purdy had known when he was alive. His heart skipped a beat. She looked even prettier when he was alive.

"You Clan cats just can't appreciate my stories. To busy pretendin' that the dark forest battle was the worst thing that ever happened to you. Fall asleep when you hear of an old loners hardships."

His chest filled with happiness as he spoke. It was good to be back with her.

"Would you like me to show you around StarClan? If you don't mind." Mousefur added quickly to Hollyleaf.

"Not at all." the black she cat let out a purr, before turning tail and wandering off.

"This is Warm-Rocks," Mousefur mewed. "It's a great place to sun yourself. There's always too many cats here, however, so you have to come here pretty early after sunrise to get one of the best spots."  
Purdy nodded, looking at the long slabs of rock sitting perfectly in the sun. It was crammed with cats, none of them witch Purdy recognized, which was just as well. He was happy with just him and Mousefur.

They left Warm-Rocks, and Mousefur led him down a river bank. Shortly after, Mousefur stopped, and looked over her shoulder.  
"Looking for someone?" Purdy asked

"Making sure we are alone." Mousefur replied

"Why?"

Mousefur didn't respond immediately. Instead, she took in a breath, then let it out. Purdy looked at her curiously. Mousefur turned to look at him. Purdy opened his mouth to try to speak and ask her what was wrong, but before he could get any words off his tongue, Mousefur got words off hers.

"Purdy, I never had a mate. Never looked for one. I had kits. I never wanted them. And I don't regret my decision not to have kits. Not for one heart beat. As for a mate, there never seemed the right tom when I was a young warrior, and I lost interest for a long time. Before I knew it, I was an elder, being cranky and complaining about everything."  
"And then you arrived in ThunderClan. All of a sudden it finally felt like I had a cat who could understand my elder grievances. Longtail all ways had the air of a young cat, given he retired young. You understood how ill mannered young cats area these days. You remembered how tasty prey was back in our youth. And all of a sudden there was a cat I connected with. A cat, for the first time, I had feelings for."  
"I always wanted to tell you how I felt. But I couldn't. For some reason, it was just too hard. I kept on meaning to do it, but just kept delaying it. And then all of a sudden, in the Dark Forest battle, I died. I wouldn't be able to tell you how I felt until you came here. I felt so guilty for never telling you how I felt. I wasted what little time we could have had together, Purdy."

Mousefur looked Purdy square in the eye. "This is StarClan and we are dead. I can never have kits, and that is OK. But, if you want, we can be together. Purdy, do you share my feelings?"

Purdy's mind was blank for a heartbeat, before bubbles of joy began to rise in him. She had the same feelings for him! The ones that he had denied for so long! The bubbles inside him threatened to lift him off his paws, and carry him away. Then, he realized that Mousefur was staring at him, waiting for his answer.  
"Yes," he said "I never knew what to say to you, though I always wanted to be with you as well. I wasted my time back down there as well. But, here, we can be together."  
Mousefur let out a purr, and licked his ear, and, slowly, their tails twinned.


End file.
